


When they were young.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: AU All Human, AU Highschool, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: This is a Jason Stackhouse/Eric Northman All Human, Highschool AU drabble.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	When they were young.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Jason loved playing football for his high school team, he was the quarterback and Eric the receiver. They often dominated games together. After a team win himself and Eric would celebrate in their own way within the confines of the locker room. They would spend extra time getting back to the showers and changing, always being the last of the team to leave. Their relationship a secret. Eric was a year above Jason but that was not stopping them from getting together. Before leaving the changing rooms they would always hug and steal at least one kiss from each other.


End file.
